The present invention relates to a two stage damping shock absorber incorporating structure therein which provides low level damping within preset limits, and, once such preset limits have been exceeded, brings secondary structure providing high level damping into play. Incorporating the two stages within a single shock absorber envelope reduces packaging size, allowing for installation within confined areas.